wizarding_world_of_tiktok_ocsfandomcom_en-20200213-history
Professor Valaria Mondragon
General Overview Professor Valaria Mondragon is widely known as one of, if not the greatest living Artomancer to date. She is a Slytherin with a passion for flying & painting. Professor Mondragon teaches Magical Art & Art History at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. She is a member of the Dark Hunters, and her code name is Hydra. Personal Life & Hogwarts Years Valaria was born to Genevieve and Achille Mondragon in Leeds. As a young witch, Valaria's father Achille would teach her to fly and would often race around the gardens on brooms for hours. The Mondragon's loved their little girl, and nicknamed her "Jelly Bean," due to her love of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. Unfortunately, the Mondragon's died unexpectedly in a flying accident and because she was so young (age 12), the Ministry of Magic decided to let two muggles adopt Valaria to ensure that her home life remain as stable as possible. They have been wonderful parents to Valaria and they remain close. Valaria attended Hogwarts and was sorted into Slytherin. Being a skilled flier, she was chosen to play chaser for Slytherin house's Quidditch team. She developed a fondness for the arts and began to slowly nurture her abilities through pranks, illusions, and by talking with the paintings of past witches & wizards throughout the halls of the castle. Her pranks earned her a reputation for being a good student, but a trouble maker. Often, her professors were found gossiping about the latest "Mondragon Mishap," in their classes. ''' Valaria completed her Hogwarts education with high marks, though not perfect. She traveled to London upon graduation to attend a muggle art college. Note-Worthy Abilities & Skills '''Professor Mondragon is widely known as one of the world‘s greatest artomancers, an expert in magic having to do with colors and illusions, both two dimensional and three dimensional. She is one of the few living witches who has perfected the spells needed to ‘paint‘ in 3D space using their wand. She is famous worldwide for her ‘color concerts’. So adept are her spells with artomancy that she can use light and color to manipulate the emotions of others. Love, loneliness, despair, determination; all are under the command of her swirling colors as she weaves them with all the skill of a artist creating an intricate tapestry. The crowd is often left in tears, not by her manipulation of their sorrow but because such beauty comes from her ‘wordless stories’ that all but the most hollow and pitiful of souls are moved to passion. Only one thing has been said by all who witness her in the fullness of her art: “It was the most beautiful thing I ever felt.” '''From lighthearted fables to mournful tragedies, passionate romances and legendary heroics, her color concerts span a wide variety of emotions, styles, and tastes. These concerts are '''emotionally draining and she can only perform them occasionally. Despite this limit she could easily make a fortune as a performer because the price of witnessing such majesty is beyond measure. There hasn’t been a Wizard or witch in centuries that has been able to perform at her level of artomancy, and she fears the skill will be lost with her. As she teaches she is searching for a prodigy, someone to take on her legacy, so the beauty of her art does not fade once again from memory. Despite being a skilled duelist and a member of the dueling club, fighting takes an emotional toll on Professor Mondragon. This is not to say she will not fight, she will defend herself and her students, even if she has to kill to do it, but her compassionate personality deeply regrets the loss of life. She will remember battles years later, and the deaths on both sides haunt her. Many may see her compassion as a weakness, but it is what drives her to improve her already impressive skills in artomancy, so that she can one day use those skills in illusion to protect the defenseless. Valaria loves flying and is quite good at it as well, having ability that rivals even Professors Wiggin and Storm. She is an unregistered animagus, taking the form of a black horse. No one knows about this, except for one wizard, whom she swore to secrecy. Using her animagus form is her way of coping with her emotions, and when she feels trapped, she sneaks out to the Forbidden Forest to run with the centaurs, because it helps her to feel grounded and free. Valaria is creative, spontaneous, and enjoys a good prank, especially when the victim is Professor Kendros. Her pranks & jokes are magnified by her expertise in wandless magic and artomancy. 'Professional Career' Professor Mondragon returned to Hogwarts in her adulthood, at the behest of the headmaster, to further develop the art programs at the school. She saw potential in the practical & emotional benefits of artomancy and desired to teach her students about the lesser-known form of magic. While teaching at Hogwarts, Professor Mondragon discovered a new magical painting method that allowed her to see possible future events, so she dedicates all of her extra time into further developing this method & protect those she cares for from future pain if she can. The study and development of this ability have taken a lot out of her, and she has begun working with Professor Winthrop, a fellow Slytherin and expert in divination, to develop this ability to perfection. The development of this ability has taken a toll on Mondragon physically & mentally. But she works diligently to hide it, and keep up appearances. She began using a glamor of butterflies around her head occasionally, to distract those around her from her deteriorating physical appearance. ''' Professor Mondragon shares a close, sibling-like friendship with Professor Kendros, as they were school rivals and frenemies in their younger years. They are said to be the equivalent of Yin & Yang/twins, with Valaria being slightly chaotic, and Alexander being a little more reliable & consistent. That dynamic has allowed the two to become an unstoppable dueling team. Professor Mondragon also shares a close friendship with Professor Winters, a fellow Slytherin and friend of Professor Kendros. They bonded over a shared love of animals & magical sports. This friendship allowed Mondragon to develop a deep level of trust with Winters, and she divulged her future-sight abilities to Winters. Professor Mondragon & Professor Winters share hurt feelings over Kendros leaving Hogwarts, even if it was for their own protection. Kendros left a note for Valaria afterwards, apologizing for his abrupt and unexplained departure, but Valaria isn't sure she can forgive him quite so easily, even with impending danger on the horizon. '''The Return of Malekif & The Masquerade Valaria attended the Masquerade Ball; dancing, and enjoying her time before Death Eaters attacked and Malekif made an appearance again. Alexander Kendros showed up with Nathaniel Dodson, sending Valaria into a rage. She hit Kendros with a cruciatus curse, unable to forgive him for leaving her & Penelope to fend for themselves while The Ministry investigated the school. Penelope stopped her and she stormed off to resume fighting elsewhere, eventually getting hit by a curse shot from Malekif, falling to the ground wounded. She faded in and out of consciousness, asking for help but it was unclear what or who she was asking for. Penelope managed to fix Valaria's minor injuries with a quick episkey spell. She briefly woke and asked for Mal and "the dog." When she learned they were alright, she blacked out again. She was taken immediately to the infirmary by Professor Winters, and was quickly swarmed by the healers. After lots of spells and procedures, Valaria was stabilized and put on bed rest, She had trouble sleeping, as her mind wandered in and out of consciousness. The healers confined her to a bed for several days. Bonds & Relationships Professor Kendros - Close friends/frenemies since childhood. They are dueling partners, and share a sibling-like friendship. Professor Winters - Bonded during teaching at Hogwarts over their shared love of animals, magical sports, and their mutual friend, Kendros. #WinterDragon Moira McCann - Occasionally Valaria and Moira have been known to close down the Three Broomsticks during trips to Hogsmeade. Their "girls nights," are legendary among the staff of Hogwarts. Professor Winthrop - Valaria and Gwen began a friendship during teaching years at Hogwarts, sharing a mutual affinity for divination, though Gwen has mixed feelings about the magic itself. They began working together to develop Valaria's future-sight magic, and often share laughs in their offices together. Professor Malik - Attended the Masquerade Ball, and subsequent battle with Valaria. Spent time keeping her company after she was revived, and while she recovered from her injuries in the Hospital Wing. The Silver Trio - Team made up of Mondragon, Winters and Kendros, respectively. Quotes "I ought to crucio you until you bleed from your teeth!" "I can't find my sharpies." "I'm pretty sure, in a roundabout sort of way, this is your fault." "I died ONE TIME, and all of the sudden nobody let's me be alone." "Merlin's bloody beard..." "I am not a rule-breaker. I am the reason some of the rules were created." Category:Characters Category:Slytherin Professors Category:Dark Hunters